Jewel Of Inu
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Kagome made the most unselfish wish one could make, she gave her life,body & soul to save the world. She is now the jewel and Sesshomaru is the only one who can touch it, so he now protects it. To his and her shock at night when the moon rises and jewel transforms back into Kagome herself. What will come of these midnight meetins? The Shikon's name will soon be 4gotton and replaced
1. The Last Wish

Jewel Of Inu...

She did it.

She made the ultimate sacrifice, the most pure, the most unselfish wish one could make. Kagome gave her body, her heart and her soul away for others, what was more pure than that, nothing.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the fading world around her, to her friends. She gave a meek fading smile "I love you all" She told them.

"Kagome! What did you do!" Inuyasha screamed,

"I made a wish" Was her simple response.

They watch as Kagomes life and body faded in till she became nothing more then glitter in the air. Her soul swirled in the wind and then it was forced into the jewel. The jewel then fell lifeless on to the ground, his bright color going dull.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed,

What had she done?

"Inuyasha, do not do this, Kagome gave her life for us"

Inuyasha swirled around "What do you mean?!" He asked with grief, how could they not care?

"Inuyasha, I believe I know what her wish was" Miroku informed him,

Sesshomaru stood, he had a good idea of what the woman did, but he waited to see if he was correct.

"Inuyasha, Kagome wished her life away to save us, we should honor that by respecting her, she would not want us to morn this"

He knew it was true, Kagome would want them all to be happy, not crying with pain and hurt. They all cared, they all hurt, but they were acting as they knew she would want them to.

"She is still with us Inuyasha, Kagome is not dead" Miroku had to remind him.

"Not dead!" He yelled "No she's not dead, it's worst than that, she is stuck in this damn jewel!" He snapped as he went to pick the damn thing up. But to all their shock, the Jewel snapped at him, holy power stung his hand.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked confused "Did Kagome do that?" He whispered,

Sesshomaru rose a eyebrow "Monk"

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"Retrieve the necklace"

This would be a test.

"Hai" Miroku reasoned and went to pick it up, but again the jewel snapped at him, biting his hand. "It is not Kagome, it's the jewel, but with her hold power being in it, it has more of a sting" Miroku held his newly burnt but hole free hand.

One by one they all tried to pick it up, the slayer, the fox, even Jaken, but the jewel all bit them.

"What are we going to do now?" Sango asked,

"We cant leave it here" Inuyasha spoke, it was Kagome after all.

Miroku eyes fell on the emotionless Lord, half brother to Inuyasha. His eyes were on the jewel as if in deep thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru, perhaps you have insight as to what we should do?"

Sesshomaru looked up at them, what did he care what they did or what happened to the damn thing?

No, he could not say that, she had given her life for all of them, the world, his ward and dare he admit even him? She deserved the utmost respect and to deny that would be shame on his honor as a man and great demon Lord. So his mind made up, he knew what to do and gratefully it did not evolve any of them.

"I care not what it is you do, built a shrine if you will, but I will be taking the jewel with me"

He bent and with easy he picked the jewel up and looked at it.

"What!" Snapped Inuyasha,

"Foolish little brother, those who thirst for it's power can not touch it, that half breed is the protection the woman placed on it to protect your pathetic life, so that you may have the life you wished, the dead woman is near, perhaps you should tell her the girl was not, after all her reincarnation. After all is the miko Kikyo not the one you wanted"

Inuyasha was so angry yet so shocked by his brothers words that he stood still, anger shaking through his veins yet due to the shock, he could not act on it.

Sesshomaru placed the necklace around his neck and under his top, she gave her life to protect them, and now he felt it his duty to protect her, or more then jewel, he after all was the only one who could touch it,

He had no need for the damn thing, or at least he didn't before.

Little did he know that the name given to the jewel would soon be forgotten and replaced.

Soon the powerful Lord of the West would thirst for the jewel more than any other person before him, yet not for it's power and little did either of them know, it would be that thirst that could break her bonds to it.

But would Sesshomaru discover that and would he break the chains holding her to it?

Ying and Yang and the Kamis and every Miko before her sure hopped so, after all there would never be another Kagome and there would be no one stronger then Sesshmarua and he set the course the moment he picked her up, but in the end it would be the choices they make that would set fate.

Sesshomaru had all the power in the world after all, and all because he now had something to protect.


	2. Question, Hope & Secrets

Sesshomaru return to his home in the West, to take his fathers places just like the sons before him. He cared not what happened to his younger brother. Naraku was dead and he now protected the jewel, but he wondered if it really needed protecting, after all, no one else could touch the damn thing.

His brother had been so angry but Sesshomaru words were true and they all knew it.

Kikyo had come and no one blamed Inuyasha for going to her, that was after all the reason Kagome gave up her life. She had saved Kikyo to in the end. Inuyasha felt guilt and shame and Kikyo honored Kagome and did not force anything on Inuyasha, but by the end of the day Inuyasha still loved Kikyo and she him and while they both felt bad about it they both also felt it would be wrong not to be with each other, it after all was a gift from Kagome and who were they to deny it?

Sango cried in Miroku arms, happy and sad tears, she didn't care if Kagome got mad, she missed her sister. Miroku let her. Shippo also cried, to himself, he felt lost and alone, but soon Sango scooped him up and loved him, she could never replace Kagome, but she would try to be a good mother to him.

Some would ask what the world was coming to, first miko's loving demons and demon slayers becoming mothers to demon.

Rin had been waiting for her Lord as was Jaken, but their trill became quiet as their Lord passed them without so much as a hello.

"Mi Lord, is it over?" Jaken asked quiet.

Sesshomaru stopped and did not turn to them "It is finished, the miko is dead"

Rin gasp "Lady Kagome, she died?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, Rin, poor little Rin, death surrounded her life. He turned and looked at her, she looked as if she were about to cry "Come here Rin"

She walked slowly to her master and he knelt down to her.

Slowly he pulled out the jewel from her his top "Do touch it"

She looked at it wide eyes,

"Mi Lord that is the jewel!" Jaken said in surprise,

"Rin" Came his strong voice and she looked up at him.

"This is the Shikon jewel"

She nodded "The miko is not dead yet resting deep with in it, do you understand"

A tear slipped down her little face "You mean, she's stuck in there?"

Her sadness hit him, damn, this backfired on him.

He sighed and put the jewel back and stood.

"Lord Sesshomaru, can you free Kagome?"

If only it were that simple, and if it was, would he?

It was a good question, leave it to a small child to ask it.

Perhaps he should ask an old friend about this, maybe, maybe there was a way?

Sesshomaru shook his head, what was he thinking? He was merely her to watch over the jewel, it was not his battle to find a way to get her out and really if their had been away, surly someone would have freed the last miko that got trapped within it.

However, Sesshomaru knows that knowledge is power and Rin still required an answer, so, perhaps a trip would not be so bad.

"Jaken"

"Yes?!"

"Prepare, we leave tomorrow for Bokusenou" He then walks off.

"Jaken, what does this mean?" Rin asked,

"That means you stupid girl, that Lord Sesshomaru tends to find out if there is away to free the stupid miko!"

Jaken crossed his arms, stupid humans.

Rin smiled "If anyone can do it, its Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Of course, my Lord can do anything! Even save stupid human miko who get themself locked in a jewel!"

Rin's faces changed and she ran off "Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken is calling humans stupid again!"

"Wait, Rin, come back, Mi Lord don't listen to her!" He called running after her.

But little did they know that over night things would change, a strange power rose. Far away Kikyo's sister looked to the sky, she had just found out who had the jewel now and to everyone's surprise she thought it best he have it. But she knew a secret not even her now not dead sister did not know. But she had not a clue if it were true or not, but in her heart she prayed it was, and she hoped that tonight it would be truth and if it were, she had no doubt the young Lord would come seeking answers.

Tonight would be restless for her, the hours would pass to slow, she wished for nothing more then for morning to come and she pray it brought him with it.


	3. Night Fall

The sun set on the day and he took to his room. Rin was put to bed and Jaken with her, now he could rest, or could he. There always seemed too be something, but then again Sesshomaru was not one for rest or pleasures, he was always after something, fighting, killing. He looked down at his hands, dare he say he was tired?

Tomorrow he would make another trip to the old wise tree, of course to Sesshomaru the tree was more of a wise ass than anything. Sesshomaru, while walking removed his layered tops and let them fall to the floor, the jewel now rested against his bare naked chest, it was cold staging his skin. He watched as a few clouds graced the sky, soon the stars and moon would shine bright, finally a night without the jewel reeking destruction.

But even so, he could not rest easy, sleep did not come easy for him, ever. He leaned on the wall out of the balcony with crossed arms. Instead of soaking up the sun, Sesshomaru soaked up moonlight, while most rushed the beaches during the day, he enjoy it at night. The stars twinkled one by one and the moon raised high in the sky, he had no idea how long he had been there waiting, watching, staring, but it had to be some time, the sky was now filled with stars.

Then something strange happened, the necklace pulsed, giving him shivers. He stood straight and uncrossed his arms , he watched as the jewel went from pulsing to pink, it glowed brighter and brighter and pink magic swirled around him. He found he could do nothing but stand there. The light became bright and he closed his eyes, then nothing.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and to his sock, he found a pair of arm, faint, but there, around his neck. He looked down and found her faded body pressed up, naked against his. Her body was not solid, her face was pressed against his heart, her eyes close, his arms locked around his neck like the necklace.

"Miko" He said quickly, she stirred and her body faded in and out, he lifted his hands to her arms and went to touch them, thinking they would fall through, but as this touch the went solid and she gasped awake. She napped her head up and he grabbed her waist and twisted inside his room. Once his hand graced her waist she solidify before him.

She looked clearly confused "Se,Sesshomaru?" Her arms loosened from around his neck.

"Yes Miko, it is me" He had no idea what was going on.

"Where, am I?"

"Do you recall what happened?" He still held her flush against him, in truth he was afraid to let her go, he didn't know what would happen.

"We, we where fighting, I, I made a wish" Her eyes snapped to his "I was in the jewel!"

He nodded "Miko"

"Hmm" She sounded tired,

"Do not freak out"

"Freak out?"

Hmm, how to tell her she was naked and flushed up against him, coming out and saying it would not be very becoming of him, so he squeezed her waist and she jumped, then it must have dawned on her "Oh my Kami!" Her arms went tight around him and she pressed her body closer and her forehead hit his chest "Don't you dare look!"

Sesshomaru shook his head and stepped back a few feet and grabbed a night kimono and wrapped it around her "Here"

She slipped her arms down and quickly grabbed the garment covered and turn away from him "I'm sorry" She whispered,

"It was not you're doing miko"

"Hmm, Sesshomaru may I ask, why am I here?"

"Your wished saved them all, but those who thirst for the jewels powers can not touch it, so it and you where left in my care, I had not know you would come to be free from it"

"No, I'm not free, I can still feel it, hear it, it taunts me" She said is like a zombie "What time is it?"

"Night fall"

"I think I know what's going on" She turned her head to look at him "I think I am free at night but a prisoner by day" She said it full of sadness, he could feel it. Her cheeks blushed and he tilted his head "Are you ill?"

She shook her head "No, it's just, your shirtless" She stated frankly,

He rose an eyebrow "And this cause you to blush miko"

"Iv never been this close to you before ok" She snapped and looked away. She was still virgin he knew.

"Is there anyway to fix this?"

"I do not know, I will travel tomorrow to seek answers on your behalf"

She turned, still covered "You would do that for me?"

"Do you wish to stay in the jewel?"

"No!"

"I owe a debt to you, this will be my payment"

She looked down and was quiet for a moment "Sesshomaru, can I, can I take a bath?"

He pointed to a door and she quickly left him alone.


End file.
